1. Field of Invention
The present invention particularly relates to a display device suitable for reducing power consumption, a driving method therefor, an electro-optical device, a driving method therefor, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An important function required for display devices is a grayscale display function. Several grayscale systems are employed to provide this function. Related art grayscale display methods include: (i) a method for performing control of an analog current or an analog voltage applied to pixels; (ii) an area-ratio grayscale method for performing control of the display states of sub-pixels forming the pixels to either the ON state or the OFF state and by changing the ratio of the number of sub-pixels in the ON state to the number of sub-pixels in the OFF state; and (iii) a time-ratio grayscale method for performing control of the period during which pixels are in the ON state and the period during which pixels are in the OFF state.